clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimsoncrow
Crow is a humanic creature with black hair and yellow eyes. He was without clan at first, but joined BeastClan after he was requested to become Tia's husband by Emberheart, the former leader of this clan. When Mapleleaf became leader, Crow was made deputy and later became leader for a short time, when Mapleleaf had serious depressions. Appearance Personality and Interests Relationships Goldensong Crow and Tia were supposed to get married due the wish of Asmatis, who wanted to make Crow the next leader together with his daughter. Since the marriage wasn't no longer needed after Asmatis' death, they seemed to not show any interest in each other anymore for a short time. Crow himself still wanted to marry Tia with the reason she could get back into the leader family again. They are engaged again since Tia accepted his proposal afterwards. Crow doesn't want to set a date for the wedding yet. His words meant that he would rather take time to get to know her better. His feelings for her seem to be faked though due the reason he actually said he never would get married to a Laguz. Tia also believed him when he told her he loves her. Emberheart Asmatis was an old friend of Crow. He met him two years before he introduced him to his daughter Tia, who was supposed to marry Crow as a wish of Asmatis himself since he wanted Crow to be future leader. As one of the only persons who knew about Crows secret, he was dangerous for Crow. For getting rid of him, he hypnocized him several times to make him kill himself. Another hypnosis was the reason for his death in the end, which Crow strangely seemed to regret afterwards. Asmatis and Crow were close friends after all. Mapleleaf Mapleleaf was one of the first persons to find Crow after his first appearance. Merik Crow met Merik outside the BeastClan camp. After they started to get interested in each other, Crow made Merik to his slave, using the second level of his hypnosis on him. Since then he uses him to get to places that lie to far away to just walk there. Furthermore he is the only person Crow managed to tell something about his usual self and his past. The reason for it are his weak but still existing feelings for the phoenix, which he never would admit. Blackhalo Crow met Kitty in the city of Almaria, after he tried to get informations about the archives from Caha. Blues White Symphony Blues is Crow's companion in his plan to get more powerful. She kept quiet about his lie to be the new leader of BeastClan when Mapleleaf gave the rank to him. The wolf lady shows a lot interest in the young human. Strangely she is the only wolf that was never bad-mouthed by Crow. Shadowwalker Zero is Crows enemy in BeastClan. Since Crow detests halfbloods he never got used to like him. When he was just about to think about his potential friendship to him, Shattergrace changed his mind after she told him that he was about to start a romance with an apprentice. History Before Current First Generation Character Gallery Trivia *Crow can use hypnosis. He got three levels. The first one only works for a short amount of time and only is noticeable due the changing color of his eyes, which turn to a crimson red. The second level creates a symbol of the oracles in his eyes and forces his targets to follow his words, yet it can be broken by a strong heart. The third level is the highest one that is known by now. It hypnotizes every person around Crow without even looking in their eyes and can only be broken by the one who used it. *He is afraid of wolves, because they can smell his different aura and also fears heights. *His favorite place is the beach where he was used to play with his sister when he was younger. *His favorite food is red salmon and everything that contains blackberries. Family Members Sister: Kalla: Deceased, Haunting ghost Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Without Clan Category:BeastClan Members Category:Deputy Category:Leader